


Teamwork

by TheFirstMate



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Sports, Yotsuba Arc, and like other characters but these speak the most, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstMate/pseuds/TheFirstMate
Summary: L decides the task force should play a game of football because Light isn't Kira and it's bumming him out. Light wants to win. A lot.





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Okay a few things. First, football = soccer. Second, please don't take this too seriously, I don't think I destroyed the characters too much but Light is a little more murderous than perhaps he would usually be without a death note. Third, I use Ryuzaki in speech and L in the narration just to keep with the canon that Misa doesn't know L=Ryuzaki but I also feel like Light would still recognise L as L in his head. 
> 
> Written for the prompt: On the same sports team AU (but without the AU, I'd like to think this definitely happened during the Yotsuba arc)

“Ryuzaki, what exactly are we doing?” Light stared in bewilderment as the elevator doors opened to reveal an entire football pitch. He knew the headquarters building was big, and admittedly he hadn’t actually explored every floor, but an entire football pitch, stands and all, seemed to push the boundaries of reality just a bit too far. To make matters worse, the entire investigation team, including Misa, Watari, Weddy and Aiber, were decked out in full sports gear. He could have lived his life quite happily without seeing his dad in tight black shorts. 

“Oh? I would have thought it was obvious, Light. We are going to play a friendly game of football.” L didn’t even look at him, and just started walking over to where everyone else was gathered, forcing Light to follow along behind him. It was embarrassing to be pulled around on a chain everywhere he went, but it would be more embarrassing if he tried to fight back and didn’t win. He’d learnt the hard way that L was a lot stronger than he looked.

“Should we really be messing about playing games when Kira’s still on the loose? People are dying every day!”

“I don’t care.”

Light was about to argue back when Aizawa stepped forward.

“I think what Ryuzaki means is that none of us are gonna to get any work done if we’re not motivated. I hate to say it, but we’re not gonna catch Kira in the couple of hours it takes us to have some fun and get some energy back.”

Well, Light supposed he had a point, and he’d much rather be attached to an L that was, well, in a normal mood instead of a bad one. Speaking of…

“Are you going to take off these cuffs then? I don’t see how we can play properly chained together.” Light turned to L with hope in voice.

“Nice try. We’ll be on the same team, so it shouldn’t matter. It can be part of the game.” 

Light grit his teeth and made a mental note to figure out a way to beat someone on the same team as yourself. Filing that away in the back of his head, he did some quick maths. They had ten people in all, that would be fine for five aside, but they’d have no ref. Was this just going to be a free for all? What was the point in playing sport if you weren’t going to follow the rules and try to win? 

“You look concerned, Light. Don’t worry, we are all honest people, so I’m sure no one will do anything that goes against the rules.” 

Light gave a pointed look in the direction of Weddy and Aiber, but L ignored him. Once again about to protest, Light was once again silenced, this time by Misa bouncing up to them holding a pile of clothes.

“Come on Light! You too Ryuzaki! We’re waiting for you guys, get changed!” She pushed half the pile of clothes into Light’s hands, while the other was passed gently to L.

“Yes. Come on Light.”

Once again, he was being forced to go along with something he didn’t want to do. Sometimes he wondered if it wouldn’t be worth just saying he was Kira to get some time away from everyone. He’d be proven innocent eventually, after all. But perhaps that would be a little dramatic. 

Changing clothes was always an ordeal. An ordeal that involved L using his bottomless access to cash to buy them both shirts that zipped all the way down the sleeve. It was beyond ridiculous in Light’s opinion, and he had to wonder how long L had been planning this football game for him to have ordered jerseys with zips. Actually, he didn’t really want to think about it. 

Now that he was dressed appropriately for the upcoming activity, Light started to feel confident. He’d played football at school, and he didn’t feel it was immodest to admit he was pretty good at it. L had proved himself to be good at tennis, so Light was confident he’d be coordinated enough to not cause problems. He’d prefer to have a good team, of course, but he didn’t think it would matter much who he was matched with. He wasn’t about to lose. 

They drew straws to decide on teams, specifically cocktail sticks with either white or black paint on the ends. Black for L and Light’s team, white for the opposition. The final teams ended up as: Light, L, Matsuda, Misa and Mogi versus Soichiro, Aizawa, Weddy, Aiber and Watari. This was good. Misa was in shape from all her training as an idol, with the added bonus that she’d do whatever he said, Mogi was big and solid, he’d be perfect in goal. And Matsuda. Well, hopefully he’d get in the way of the other team. 

The whistle was blown, and they were off. Except they weren’t. Light managed three steps towards the ball when a sharp tug to his arm pulled him backwards. L was stood looking off away from the pitch with his thumb on his lip. Meanwhile, Aizawa already had the ball and was dribbling it towards their goal. What the hell was L doing? Was he trying to make them lose? 

“Ryuzaki what the hell!” 

“Oh, did we start already?” 

Light felt his forehead crease and mentally scolded himself for letting L ruin his future skin. The opposing team seemed to have formed into an elite special ops football playing squad. In comparison, Misa was attempting to make awkward conversation with his dad while she ignored him receiving the ball from Aizawa, and Matsuda had already fallen over. He turned away from the chaos to look at L.

“Please Ryuzaki.” It took all of his willpower to unclench his teeth enough to speak. “Please don’t make us lose.”

A low ‘oof’ as Mogi hit the floor preceded the cheer that erupted from the other team.

“Light, what are you doing?” Matsuda asked, walking towards him, grass stains covering his clothes.

“Yeah Light, c’mon, are you trying to make us lose?” Misa pouted up at him as he considered the logistics of committing a double homicide. 

“Yes Light, you’re not being much of a team player.” L still wouldn’t look directly at him. Make it a triple homicide. Burying any murderous tendencies that may be lying just beneath the surface, Light smiled at his team.

 

It didn’t get any better. L would sometimes move, only to pull Light back just before he could get to the ball. L would look like he was finally going to take the game seriously, tackle the ball away from the other team, only to pass it straight back to them. And no one else seemed to notice. Meanwhile, on the other team, they were working like a well-oiled machine. Aiber held up a solid defence in their goal, and he was pretty sure Weddy had taught the others some kind of criminal sign language, so they could communicate strategies without talking out loud. 

By the end of time, having lost 10-0, Light felt sweaty and frustrated. L wouldn’t even let him retreat to change clothes until he’d stood through Misa and Matsuda complaining for twenty solid minutes. Once he was alone with L, he didn’t even want to talk to him. He’d made them lose on purpose, and Light was sure it was because his stupid “Light is Kira” theory wasn’t getting him anywhere.

“Thank you Light,” L said with a smile, finally in his direction, “I feel much better now.” 

Once again being dragged away against his will, Light hoped that at the very least, Kira got to L before the rest of the task force.


End file.
